Disturbance - Part One
Disturbance Type - '''Fantasy ''About'' Experience the surprising adventures of Jake, a young adult who encounters many tribes of a bizarre world. There is a catch though, he must earn the trust of every Tribe to be able not summon a behemoth, capable of learning your biggest fears. '''A Wish - Chapter One This is the first time I've felt dreadfully fearful. I cannot believe I am about to be eaten alive. I guess I should start from the beggining. My name is Jake, born in a normal neighborhood and given a normal happy life, I desired something new. By the age of 20, I ventured into a forest to seek thrilling adventures. I found what seemed like a large cave. I thought that I could possibly find a bear and I could get it's fur. I went inside, only to find a village of people. They couldn't understand me and I couldn't understand them. They brought me to a shaman, probably as old as can be. He spoke English he knew I wanted something, he knew I wanted a new feeling in my life. He offered me one wish. At that moment I realised I could get what I desired! A new life, where I could be free to adventure as I pleased. "May I live a new life? I want to start a new exciting opening to a world of possibilities!" I asked. The shaman told me I could have this wish, but there was one thing. I would have defeat a beast if I requested to come back to Earth. I gladly accepted and so my journey began. I woke up feeling faint, I slowly got up, pushing my arms against the... "What is this stuff?" as I looked at my surroundings. That's right, the old man gave me my wish. I spotted something move in what seems like a tree. I told them to show themselves. A cloaked person jumped down from the material. I shrieked as the indivisual approached me. They took of their cloak and I exhaled in relief. It was a woman, she seemed about the same age I am. I don't think she knows English. As I tried my most pathetic attempt to communicate with sign language, she spoke. "What are you doing?" she muttered. "Uh, I just got here, uh miss," I replied. "The name's Beta, I am the deputy of my Tribe, what brings you to this planet? Do you have evil intent such as the first man that came from Earth? Do you seek to destroy our home!?" Beta shouted. "No, I uh..." I mumbled. Beta took my hand and started pulling me to someplace high up in these trees. We arrived at her campsite where it seemed all deserted. She started talking to things that looked like some kind of plants. I thought that she could be crazy but then, something amazing happened. The plants opened and people came out, they came to me to inspect me. They accepted me and brought me to a purple fire, Beta told me to touch the fire. Touch the fire? I thought, is this a trick? Maybe I should just do it, get their trust. I touched the fire and it turned to a bright green. It didn't hurt at all. They all stared and gasped at me. "We've never seen anything like this, I need to take you to our leader." Beta told me. *Well, that was chapter one, I know it seems all jumbled up but just be ok with it or anything. As always I am Ocean Doubts.*